Jag au quotidien
by z2ouzou
Summary: La suite...
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, rendons à Mr Bellisario ce qui appartient à César. Il nous a permis depuis de nombreuses années de suivre des séries toujours rebondissantes.

Jeune, je suivais déjà les « Têtes Brûlées » de Papy Boyington, plus tard Magnum. Si les rediffusions de JAG sont assez aléatoires en France, elles nous ont tenu en haleine quelques belles années.

Si nos héros ont eu plus de 9 vies au cours des dix saisons de la série, nous ne pouvons envisager leur futur stagner comme un long fleuve tranquille…

J'ai toujours eu du mal à me représenter les « What if ? » intermédiaires aux différentes saisons ou épisodes, et même si les scénarii des dernières saisons n'ont pas été à la mesure des premiers et que on aurait pu attendre une meilleure approche de la dernière saison, j'ai considéré laisser tout en place.

_Cette histoire débute après le dernier épisode de la série, juste après le lancer de la pièce…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 – Bon vent et Bonne Mer (deuxième partie)

Le général s'approche de la pièce.

– Vous aviez raison Capitaine Roberts, cela tient au suspense du Superbowl. Londres. Félicitations Commandant. Et bien Colonel, j'étais désolée de perdre un excellent chef d'Etat Major, mais si cela permet d'aider à maintenir les forces navales en Europe sous la main cachée d'un Marines, cela vaudra aussi bien pour les états de service du Commandant. Je vous donne l'ordre de le garder dans le droit chemin, car comme l'a judicieusement fait remarquer le Capitaine Roberts, c'est l'avant poste de JAG dans quelques temps.

Mac se tournant alors vers le quartier maître Coates

- Et bien Jen, si vous voulez toujours quitter le soleil pour la pluie…

–Madame…, je serais ravie de continuer à travailler pour vous ou pour le Commandant. Mais compte tenu du résultat de votre tirage, si vous me le permettez Commandant, je serais ravie de vous suivre en Europe. Et cela me permettra aussi de suivre ma petite sœur d'adoption.

Harm soulevant le menton de Mac et la tournant vers lui

– Vous serez toujours la bienvenue Jen. Et Mattie nous rejoindra bientôt. Tu es sûre Mac ?

– Il me semble que nous étions d'accord pour nous en remettre au destin, matelot…

– Oui, mais…tu aurais encore une belle carrière devant toi à un poste de commandement, et les Marines, c'est toute ta vie…

– Pas de mais, Londres sera une belle aventure et de toutes façons, prendre le commandement du Commandant des avocats des Forces Navales en Europe m'occupera aussi toute ma vie… Tu as déjà démissionné pour moi sans un remords, c'est mon tour aujourd'hui, à toi de faire en sorte que notre vie ne soit pas monotone, … Et puis c'est toi le futur JAG pressenti si le général a raison, pas moi. Ce serait dommage de t'arrêter maintenant…

Cresswell poste un toast à ces nouveaux changements.

- J'ai toute confiance en vous pour nous rendre la vie intéressante Commandant, surtout à votre future épouse. Le Colonel a raison, et puis je suppose que vous entrerez dans les Réserves, Colonel ? Suivez mon conseil, ne précipitez pas les choses. Vous n'avez pas d'enfant en bas âge pour le moment, donc, même si Mattie va nécessiter une surveillance particulière et beaucoup de temps, il vous en restera encore. Il est évident que le Code de Justice Militaire ne vous autorise pas à travailler sous le commandement de votre fiancé, mais de toutes façons, je suis d'accord avec vous deux, pour que votre mariage fonctionne, vous devez rompre d'avec votre habitude de travailler l'un contre l'autre. Je ne dis pas que le JAG et vos états de services n'en n'ont pas bénéficié, en tant que meilleur procureur Commandant, et vous Colonel en tant que meilleur avocat de la défense ou vice versa. Mais croyez moi, cela a aussi permis à l'industrie pharmaceutique de s'enrichir avec le volume d'aspirine que l'Amiral Chegwidden et moi-même avons dû consommer…

Mac souriant

– Je vais y réfléchir Monsieur.

– Même s'il n'y a pas de poste équivalent pour le moment, je propose de vous assigner sous mon commandement pour réaliser l'audit de la nouvelle place forte du commandant tant que vous ne serez pas mariés, cela vous permettra d'assurer votre période de préavis et préparera le terrain pour votre fiancé. Je vous recommande cependant de ne pas afficher vos relations avant d'avoir déposé votre rapport Colonel, sauf à du personnel trié sur le volet et qui n'aurait pas de lien avec cet audit. Ensuite vous verrez, soit à prendre effectivement tous vos congés et choisir de nouvelles options personnelles, soit à considérer de nouvelles opportunités professionnelles. En attendant, compte tenu des circonstances, je pense que je peux vous relever de votre départ pour San Diego et demander au bureau qui vous a nommé de désigner votre dauphine pour ce poste. Il s'agit du capitaine de frégate Katleen Pike, qu'en pensez vous commandant ? Elle a été un moment stationnée au quartier général il y a près de 10 ans. Commandant, vous la connaissez ?

– Kate a été ma première partenaire au quartier général. Je pense que Mac aurait été excellente à ce poste de commandement mais Kate est une avocate extrêmement compétente et sait aussi mener des hommes, et même si elle n'a pas d'expérience terrain de Marines, elle a celle d'autres fonctions d'état et de défense qui lui seront utiles.

Mac se tournant vers Harm

– Il fallait que ce soit l'une des femmes de ta vie qui prenne le poste visiblement. Seule une femme de caractère le pouvait de toutes façons. Je ne parle pas des civiles qui ont croisé ton chemin…

Mac se tournant vers le reste du groupe

- Mais je suis d'accord avec Harm, Kate saura se montrer digne de votre confiance Général.

– Parfait. Mais je vous assure commandant que je n'avais aucune idée de vos relations passées. Vous ayant côtoyé à l'extérieur du JAG, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez un tel palmarès Commandant ? Ce sont vos ailes ?

- Je vous assure que c'est très exagéré Général. Et je vous rassure, cela était très bref et bien après sa réaffectation dans le Pacifique.

Mac comptant sur ses doigts

– Kate, Meg, Jordan,…

Harm se penche la faisant taire d'un baiser

- Tu sais très bien que c'était il y a longtemps… Et tu es la seule que j'ai jamais réellement aimée, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Je n'oserai jamais regarder une autre femme que toi désormais. Je n'ai pas envie d'être envoyé en enfer par les Marines.

G - Je pense qu'une grande partie de l'aéronavale la soutiendrait aussi Commandant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Turner, Roberts, je compte impérativement sur vous deux au quartier général pour aider à assurer la transition après 9 ans de présence pour le colonel et 10 ans pour le commandant. Cela ne va pas être facile et j'ai besoin de deux officiers de valeur tel que vous sur qui m'appuyer. Vous serez mes bras droits.

Sturgis et Bud répondent alors ensemble

– Oui Monsieur. Merci Monsieur

- Turner, vous partirez à San Diego en attendant que le Capitaine Pike puisse se rendre disponible. A votre retour Turner vous prendrez la tête du département investigations. Roberts, vous serez mon chef d'Etat Major et vous me préparerez un plan d'actions pour former de nouvelles recrues et les tenir dans le rang.

– Oui Monsieur. Merci Monsieur

Harm donne une accolade à Sturgis et Bud

- Félicitations Sturgis, Bud, vous le méritez. Ne trompez pas notre confiance…

Bud – Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, j'ai eu d'excellents mentors.

Harriet – C'est merveilleux, tout s'arrange. Je vous avouerais que je n'y croyais plus…

Jen – Même Mattie avait abandonné tout espoir,…

Harm et Mac à l'unisson

– Jen !

Jen - C'est vrai Monsieur, Madame. Depuis quand ne vous a-t-elle plus demandé si vous alliez enfin lui demander de sortir ensemble…

Mac – Et bien Jen, vous allez pouvoir lui dire que nous pourrons commencer à sortir ensemble quand nous serons en Europe.

Jen – Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes jamais officiellement sortis ensemble ???

Harm entourant Mac

- Sauf si ce soir compte, Jen, effectivement la réponse officielle est non.

Harriet – Vous voulez dire que vous lui avez demandé sa main sans jamais lui avoir demandé de sortir avec vous ? Vous me décevez Commandant, même si je sais de source sûre que vous n'êtes pas le roi du romantisme, vous pourriez quand même faire un effort avant de vous marier.

Harm – Et là… ! Harriet, laissez moi le temps…Mac que lui as-tu raconté ?

CW, lui coupant la parole – Vous avez eu 9 ans Commandant. L'attente n'est plus de mise. Croyez en un époux de 25 ans, Harm, même si le terme est de nos jours désuet, compter fleurette à sa fiancée et son épouse est un excellent moyen de garder votre couple en forme. Ceci est un ordre, et je veillerais à vérifier l'avancement de vos plans de bataille. Prenez cela comme un cadeau prénuptial…

Harm. Oui Monsieur. Merci Monsieur.

En attendant, levons notre verre à nos nouveaux horizons à tous. Vous êtes tous bienvenus pour nous rendre visite. Et Jen, je vous attends dans une semaine. Si vous pouviez passer à Blacksburg avant de venir nous rejoindre…

Jen – Sans problème Monsieur, de toutes façons vous savez bien que j'y serais allée. Quand doit avoir lieu votre audience ?

Harm – J'espérais avoir des nouvelles pour Mattie cette semaine. Si l'injonction vient la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais être présent pas plus que mon avocate qui va de plus demander la garde conjointe désormais.

Sturgis – Je serai à San Diego mais si cela tombe la semaine d'après je te représenterai si tu le souhaites.

CW- Ne vous inquiétez pas commandant, colonel. Si vous le permettez je vous représenterai. Mon épouse pourra aussi passer prendre des nouvelles de Mattie, sa sœur habite Blacksburg elle y va une à deux fois par semaine de toutes façons. Et je pense que Mr Roberts pourra m'aider à terminer de présenter votre requête colonel.

Bud – Sans problème Monsieur, j'en serai ravi. En plus je pourrai assurer le lien avec Bethesda et préparer son transfert en Europe avec le temps que je passe dans les hôpitaux… Une heure de plus ne fera pas grande différence…

Harm – Merci à tous. Je crois que tout cela constitue le plus beaux des présents de mariage. Qu'en penses tu Sarah (en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille sur la nuque)

Mac- Nous avons des amis merveilleux. J'aurais encore besoin d'Harriet pour un petit détail, mais bon…

Harriet – Vous n'avez qu'à le nommer Mac…

Mac – En tant que témoin, l'organisation du mariage, les tenues, ce genre de choses…

Harriet (sautant dans ses bras) – Avec plaisir. Quand, où, comment, avez-vous une idée ?

Mac – Du calme Harriet. Nous sommes pressés mais nous ne comptons que ce mariage dure et souhaitons que l'essentiel de nos amis puisse se libérer pour y assister. Je compte bien qu'Harm ne se marie qu'une fois, et avec moi…En plus nous n'en n'avons pas encore parlé ensemble, vu que je ne lui ai toujours pas dit oui.

Harriet et Jen – Quoi ????

Sturgis – Harm, buddy, dis moi que c'est un cauchemar. Ta mère va te tuer…

Harm s'agenouillant sur un genou après avoir fait taire d'un geste son vieux camarade de promotion

– Voyez Général, je me conforme stricto sensu à vos ordres.

CW – Vous faîtes bien Harm, car les représailles des Marines peuvent être terribles…

Pendant ce temps, le bar s'est tu, Joanna la barmaid a mis une musique douce.

Harm prenant la main de Mac :

Mac je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas encore appelé ton oncle Matt pour lui demander ta main. Mais en attendant, comme je te le disais cet après midi, je t'aime, tu es la seule envers qui j'éprouverai jamais ce que je ressens envers toi, que ce soit dans la roseraie de la Maison Blanche, en hélicoptère au dessus de Red Rock Mesa, à la recherche de traces de dinosaures ou de fossiles préhistoriques, en avion de chasse, en sous marin, sur un porte avions, au Moyen Orient, en Russie ou tout simplement à Washington, à Londres ou à San Diego, tu es la seule que je veuille comme épouse.

Même si nous ne parvenons pas à concevoir l'enfant que je t'ai promis il y a 6 ans, cela n'a pour moi qu'une importance relative. Ce qui m'importe à tous prix par contre, c'est de pouvoir vivre avec toi, car sans toi, cela n'aurait plus aucun sens. Tu as raison de dire que lorsque j'ai démissionné pour venir te chercher au Paraguay, je ne me suis pas retourné. C'est que mon avenir était devant moi au Paraguay, et que si tu y étais restée, je n'aurai pas survécu. Ton départ à 9000 km de moi aurait été le troisième désastre de ma vie après la disparition de mon père et mon premier crash. J'aurais accepté de bon cœur de venir avec toi à San Diego. Sans toi je ne serais rien.

Tes épreuves médicales m'ont été pénibles, mais cela aurait été bien pire si le traitement n'avait pas fonctionné. Et si nous n'avons que 4 de chances de concevoir normalement, nous aurons toujours Mattie, et nous pourrons toujours également adopter au moins un autre enfant. Nous avons réussi à surmonter beaucoup plus d'épreuves que la plupart des couples pendant une vie entière et je te promets de tout faire à nouveau, si nous sommes ensemble pour y parvenir. Aujourd'hui, je te demande ta main, pour que nous arrêtions cette danse qui a assez duré et que nous travaillons à essayer de construire un avenir pourvu qu'il soit ensemble. Sarah, veux tu me faire l'honneur d'accepter de m'épouser ?

Mac le regardant dans les yeux :

Harm tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai pu rêvé ce moment. J'espère que je pourrais quand même essayer de te donner l'enfant que je t'ai promis il y a 6 ans, et sinon Mattie est merveilleuse et forte, et nous trouverons le moyen de lui donner un frère ou une sœur même si cet enfant n'est pas de notre sang. Tu es déjà un père fantastique. Je sais aujourd'hui que je n'aurais jamais pu être aussi bien ni aussi heureuse qu'avec toi. J'ai eu peur pour toi en Sibérie après notre excursion en Mig 29, en Tchétchénie, en Afghanistan lorsque tu as marché sur cette mine, sur le Seahawk lorsque tu as joué au loup avec ce missile nucléaire, lorsque tu t'es éjecté pour la troisième fois d'un avion de chasse. J'ai cru mourir avec toi lorsque tu es resté des heures en pleine tempête dans l'Atlantique. Je ne vivais plus lorsque tu es parti travailler dans l'ombre du gouvernement.

Mais je t'ai retrouvé et je ne veux plus te quitter. Nous avons tous les deux fait des erreurs, mais je pense qu'elles nous auront beaucoup appris sur ce que nous devons éviter de nous faire. Oui Harm, que ce soit à bord de Sarah, dans un avion de chasse Tomcat Hornet ou Mig ou aux commandes d'un 747, j'accepterai encore de te suivre au bout du monde moi aussi si cela doit te sauver.

Même si tu as ton compte de crashs, et je ne parle pas des avions de chasse, tu es aussi le héros qui a posé un C130 sur le pont d'un porte avions pour sauver une famille et garder son honneur. Tu es celui qui se dévouera toujours corps et âme pour sauver un enfant ou tout autre innocent des griffes du système et faire trimpher la vérité et la justice. Oui Harm, ce sera un honneur pour moi d'épouser un officier aussi dédié que toi à son pays, à sa famille et à ses amis. Par contre, tu as raison de te méfier des Marines. Tu as intérêt à appeler Oncle Matt dès que nous aurons mis les pieds à Londres. Ta mère et ta grand-mère aussi, car des femmes d'officier de l'aéronavale peuvent être aussi virulentes que des Marines. Et préviens les avant qu'elles ne l'apprennent par la télévision.

Harm – Sturgis, tu crois que je doive continuer après tout cela…Joanna m'a fait justement remarqué qu'il manquait une bague…

Sturgis – Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix et effectivement, il lui faut une bague.

Harm sortant tel un prestidigitateur une bague de derrière les plis de sa robe…lui glisse au doigt une bague comportant 9 rubis formant une rose

- Mac, porte cet anneau, symbole de notre amour partagé en souvenir de notre première rencontre. Je l'avais fait monté pour toi après Noël, et je pense que c'est le moment rêvé pour te le glisser au doigt.

Mac – le relevant et l'entourant : Merci elle est magnifique.

Elle l'approche de lui avant de répondre à son baiser appuyé qui ne finit par s'interrompre qu'après plusieurs minutes, les rires de leurs amis et des tapes dans le dos.

Jen- Pour me substituer à Mattie, je dirais « Get a room » Harm ! Mais je ne connaissais pas toutes ces histoires. Il faudra nous raconter…

CW- Harm, cela fait plaisir de voir que les derrière les nerfs d'acier du pilote et du procureur qui tire sans sourciller dans une salle de tribunal, il y a un homme finalement,…

Le quartier maître a raison. J'ai reconnu un certain nombre de vos aventures à la lecture de votre dossier Rabb, mais il me semble qu'il y a encore des passages que je ne connais pas. Je pensais que vous ne vous étiez éjecté « que » deux fois. Et je ne savais pas que vous pilotiez des Migs ?

Harm – Disons qu'il y a plusieurs passages qui relèvent de hautes instances et d'autres privées qui ont tourné en secrets d'état.

CW - Savez vous qu'AJ aussi désespérait…

Harm – Que voulez vous dire Monsieur ?

CW – Et bien nous avions fait un pari. Il a gagné, mais je ne vous dirais pas quoi, parce qu'en fait c'est vous qui allez en bénéficier. Mais ne vous avisez pas d'un mariage à la sauvette, il y a trop de monde qui attend d'assister à votre mariage. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est la cérémonie la plus attendue du tout Washington, même s'il n'y a pas de petits fours…

Mac – Vraiment Monsieur ?

CW- Vraiment Mac. Que diriez vous de début juillet. Cela vous permettrait Commandant de prendre votre poste, Mac de réaliser cet audit, de tout juste vous installer et avec l'aide d'Harriet et de ma femme, peut être sans doute avec d'autres volontaires d'organiser votre mariage. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Mac – Et bien général. Je ne sais pas si cela nous laisse encore suffisamment de temps. Bien sûr je pense qu'Harm est impatient après 9 ans et que plus le mariage est lointain, plus comment dire…

Sturgis - la nuit de noces est repoussée Mac…

Mac – Effectivement, et…

Harriet – Vous voulez dire que vous allez attendre encore 1 mois et demi au moins… Et puis que vouliez vous dire ? De votre discours on aurait pu croire que vous étiez ensemble depuis plus de 6 ans ? Je sais que c'est contre le code et que vous avez toujours été droits. En même temps vous nous affirmez et nous vous croyons ne jamais être sortis ensemble ni n'avoir été intimes mais …

Harm tout rouge – Non Harriet cela n'a rien à voir… Enfin si bien sûr mais pas …Enfin, nous n'en n'avons pas encore discuté. Et avec des tenues aussi attirantes que celle de ce soir, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir.

Mac- Nous verrons bien… Et pour votre information Harriet mon fiancé m'a promis le jour de la naissance de notre filleul que nous aurions un enfant ensemble… Fermez la bouche Harriet. Si je l'ai fait patienter 6 ans depuis avant d'accepter de devenir plus… proche, il peut encore attendre 2 mois…

Harm – Les représailles pourront être terribles Colonel… Je croyais que vous pensiez que vous ne me plaisiez pas…Mais général, si le commando dispose de suffisamment de temps, je n'ai aucun problème pour passer à l'offensive… Je pense que ma mère voudra participer.

CW- Que diriez vous du 4 juillet ?… Vous auriez des feux d'artifice…Ce serait une bonne idée si vous ne deviez assurer vos fonctions diplomatiques à Londres ce jour là Commandant. Encore que je pense que l'on pourrait vous excuser. Ecoutez laissez moi voir s'il est possible d'arranger cela. Vous préférez un petit ou un grand mariage Colonel ?

Mac – Et bien, je voudrais un mariage qui nous ressemble et pas comme la dernière fois… Je suis désolée Harm, je ne voulais pas…

Harm l'embrassant – Ce n'est rien chérie. Personnellement, il me suffit d'un officiant, de nos amis et de la famille proche. Après c'est toi qui vois. Bien sûr je ne dirais pas non à une haie d'honneur mais si tu veux un petit mariage, je devrai abandonner l'idée de porter mon uniforme blanc de cérémonie.

Mac – Pas question. Le général a raison. Tu es un personnage public et pour la cérémonie, le poster boy de l'aéronavale qui se marie, ce sera difficile à cacher. Je parie que Stuart Dunston va vouloir faire un reportage sur l'événement et sera capable de retrouver des séquences de toi pendant la guerre du Vietnam à 16 ans… ZNN va s'en donner à cœur joie. Sans compter Monsieur le Super Procureur que je pense qu'il faudra assurer une sécurité renforcée. Par contre, si l'on pouvait avoir un repas en petit comité, je préfèrerais.

Harm la serrant dans ses bras – Tout ce que tu voudras Sarah… Et tu as sans doute raison concernant Stuart. On pourrait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et se faire faire un film de notre mariage par un grand reporter. Je suis sûr qu'Harriet n'aura aucun mal à le convaincre, dit –il en se tournant vers cette dernière et la voyant trépigner de joie et d'impatience à cette idée.

CW – Je ne savais pas que vous aviez été au Viet Nam, mais je suppose que cela fait partie des zones d'ombre de votre dossier. Mais si un reporter est au courant, cela va permettre d'avoir des séquences intéressantes à montrer à vos amis… Pour le reste, après ce que vous m'avez dit, j'ai quelques idées que je soumettrais à Mme Roberts et à votre mère en chargeant ma femme de coordonner le tout. Si tout va bien, vous n'aurez ni à vous inquiéter de l'église, ni du cocktail, et l'on pourrait assurer le repas avec un traiteur chez moi ou dans un autre jardin privé… Acceptez vous que ce soit une surprise pour tous les deux si nous suivons vos instructions ? Vous allez avoir fort à faire, et ce serait un cadeau de mariage de vos amis. Qu'en pensez vous ? Vous n'auriez à vous préoccuper que de votre liste d'invités pour la cérémonie et pour le dîner, de vos tenues et de celles de vos proches, de vos alliances, de vos vœux, de votre menu en petit comité et de votre voyage de noces.

Harm le regardant perplexe – Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à s'occuper ?

Mac – Oh et bien : seulement la chapelle, le prêtre, le cocktail, la logistique, la sécurité, les assurances…

Harm – C'est bon, c'est bon je vous crois… Si Mac est d'accord, je le suis aussi. Je vous remercie infiniment Monsieur.

Mac – Avec plaisir, Général à condition d'avoir mon mot à dire dans les définitions et les limites de chaque poste.

Harriet – Fiez vous en à moi Mac. Qui sera votre témoin Monsieur ?

Harm – Sergei mon frère et Franck mon beau père s'ils sont disponibles. Sinon si l'un deux ne l'est pas, un de vous deux Bud ou Sturgis… Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne peux avoir 4 témoins, et j'ai besoin de me réconcilier avec eux.

Harriet – Bud en sourit jusqu'aux anges, regardez le…Et vous Madame, un deuxième témoin ?

Mac –Je ne sais pas si Mattie pourra être là physiquement, mais comme Chloé elle sera une demoiselle d'honneur au moins honoraire avec une Webcam de part et d'autre. Je pense à vous Jen pour assurer le rôle de deuxième témoin.

Jen, sautant à son cou comme Harriet quelques temps plus tôt- J'en serai honorée…

Mac – Et bien Harm il est 9h. Ton avion est à 6 heures…

Jen – Votre avion Madame. Je me suis éloignée un instant pour vérifier. J'ai insisté en indiquant que vous prépariez votre voyage de noces, et vous serez surclassés en première au tarif économique. Et j'arrive dans 5 jours par le même vol.

Harm – Merci Jen, j'allais appeler l'aéroport mais comme toujours vous nous devancez toujours de trois pas.

CW – Finalement, même si je n'aimais pas que vous finissiez mes phrases, il va être difficile de trouver un aide de camp aussi performant. Prenez-en grand soin Rabb.

Harm – J'y compte bien Monsieur.

CW se penchant vers Mac

- Et bien je vous embrasse et vous félicite Colonel. Nous nous reverrons au plus tard le 4 juillet si tout va bien.

Se tournant vers Harm

- Commandant encore toutes mes félicitations. Bonsoir et bonne nuit. Evitez de piloter l'avion qui doit vous mener à Londres, le Colonel vous en voudra, n'allez pas tout compliquer…

Harm commence à saluer ses collègues et amis et essuie la larme à l'œil d'Harriet.

- J'essaierai Général, mais seulement si je n'y suis pas contraint et forcé.

Mac – Général, il est tombé dans la marmite à ennui tout petit. Il est inutile de lui en inventer de nouveaux. Flyboy, j'ai bouclé mon appartement, et je suis prête à te suivre au bout du monde…

Fin du chapitre 1


End file.
